1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device, a display apparatus having the display device and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving device which prevents a damage of a data driver thereof, a display apparatus having the driving device, and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image and a driving device which drives the liquid crystal display panel. The driving device includes a gate driver supplying a gate signal to the liquid crystal display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the liquid crystal display panel. Also, the driving device further includes a voltage generator which applies a driving voltage to the gate driver and the data driver and a gamma voltage generator which generates a gamma voltage.
When a size of the liquid crystal display panel becomes larger, an output voltage of the driving voltage is insufficient to drive the large-scaled liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the driving device employs a plurality of voltage generators. When the driving device includes two voltage generators, the data driver is divided into two groups of left-driving chips arranged at left side of the liquid crystal display panel and right-driving chips arranged at right side of the liquid crystal display panel. The-left driving chips and the right-driving chips receive different driving voltages from the two voltage generators, respectively.
However, a time interval is generated between the driving voltages output from the two voltage generators. That is, when the driving voltages having the time interval are applied to the left-driving chips and the right-driving chips, respectively, the left-driving chips and the right-driving chips are operated at different timings. Consequently, a time interval is generated between left and right images displayed on the liquid crystal display panel, therefore causing a deterioration of display quality thereof.
Meanwhile, the gamma voltage generator receives the driving voltage from one of the two voltage generators and generates the gamma voltages to provide the gamma voltages to the left-driving chips and the right-driving chips.
When the time interval is generated between the driving voltages output from the two voltage generators, either the left-driving chips or the right-driving chips receive the gamma voltages before the driving voltage is applied thereto. However, since the driving voltage is designed to have a higher electric potential than those of the gamma voltages in the driving chips, the gamma voltages have a higher electric potential than that of the driving voltage and the driving chip is damaged due to a reverse electric potential.